


Im Bann der Unsterblichkeit

by Sezunachan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magie, Multi, Werwölfe, Zauber, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sezunachan/pseuds/Sezunachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Welt von Yama regiert das Dreieck der Macht über die Seelen.<br/>Der Höllenfürst reinigt die Seelen nach ihrem Ableben und gibt sie an die Seelenwächter weiter, welche entscheiden, wann die Seelen wiedergeboren werden können und vor allem in welchem Körper. Die Schicksals-Göttin kümmert sich um die Schicksale der Lebenden und hält die Welt im Gleichgewicht. Doch eben jene Göttin erschafft eine Seele, die beginnt die gesamte Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen und den natürlichen Kreislauf zu stören.</p>
<p>Sezuna ist die älteste eines Zwillingspaares und wird auf der Flucht geboren. Ihre Mutter - eine ehemalige Königin - versucht ihre Kinder von allen fern zu halten, doch in Sezuna wächst eine Macht heran, die sie nicht versteht. Warum ist sie so anders, als andere und wer ist ihr Vater?<br/>Was verschweigt ihre Mutter ihr und wer kann ihr auf die Fragen antworten?</p>
<p>Sie trifft auf allerlei seltsame Gestalten, die ihr das Leben nicht immer einfach machen. Vor allem die Hexe, die absolut nicht zaubern kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Bann der Unsterblichkeit

**_~Prolog~_ **

**Das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen stand im strahlenden Sonnenschein und blickte hinab auf den toten Körper einer Frau, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen rannen.**

**Es war als würde die Sonne sie verspotten, weil sie so hell schien und ein friedliches Bild bot. Doch nichts an dieser Szene war friedlich, zumal gerade ein Kampf getobt hatte, der noch lange in den Herzen der Familie nachhallen würde.**

**Wegen Macht und Einfluss hatte Makoto ihre Zwillingsschwester getötet und Sezuna hatte es nicht verhindern können. Hatte es sogar zulassen müssen, weil sie es versprochen hatte. Und nun stand Makoto vor ihr und die Kälte und Angst fuhr ihr in die Knochen. Doch sie wusste, was zu tun war. Sie hatte es versprochen. Also blickte sie auf in die blauen Augen, die fast freundlich wirkten.**

**Eine Hand erhob sich und streckte sich einladend zu dem kleinen Mädchen. „Komm her", sagte sie mit Freundlichkeit und Wärme in der Stimme und Sezuna machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. Der Körper eines Kindes fühlte sich anders an, als ihr alter Körper, doch es musste sein. Auch, wenn sie nun klein und schwach war.**

**„Wie heißt du Kleine?", fragte Makoto freundlich und lächelte. Während sie sich hinab zu Sezuna beugte spielte der Wind mit ihren schwarzen Haaren. Das Blut an ihren Händen und ihrer Kleidung versuchte Sezuna zu ignorieren.**

**Sezuna schluckte. Sie hatte sich noch keinen anderen Namen ausgedacht und ihren eigenen würde Makoto erkennen. Das Mädchen leckte sich nervös die Lippen. Wenn sie jetzt versagte würde der Tod ihrer Tante umsonst gewesen sein und ihr Schicksal würde sich nie erfüllen und die Welt in Dunkelheit versinken. „Nadeschda", log sie schließlich und griff nach Makotos Hand. Es war der einzige Name, der ihr eingefallen war und sie hoffte, die Namensgeberin wäre nicht ganz so beleidigt. Noch mehr Schwierigkeiten brauchte sie nicht.**

**Als Sezuna Makotos Hand ergriff, wurde sie fast schützend in die Arme der Schwarzhaarigen gezogen. Ihre Umarmung war warm und beschützerisch und dennoch war Sezuna kalt. *Mörderin*, schrie sie Makoto in Gedanken an, doch sie musste schweigen.**

**Der Geruch von Blut stieg Sezuna in die Nase und ihr wurde schlecht. Dennoch krallte sie sich an Makoto. Das war ihre einzige Chance. Eine andere würde sie nicht bekommen, also musste sie stark sein.**

**„Ab heute bin ich deine Mutter", erklärte sie und Sezuna blickte zu ihr auf. Makoto glaubte fest daran, dass sie das Kind ihrer, eigentlich geliebten, Zwillingsschwester war und nicht das ihrer gehassten älteren Schwester. Diesen Glauben musste sie behalten, sonst würde alles schief laufen.**

**Und um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen würde Sezuna diese Frau ab heute Mutter nennen und versuchen nicht daran zu ersticken.**

_Es heißt jeder Weg wäre vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt und unabänderlich. Es gab Regeln, die festlegten, wie etwas geschah und wann. Gemacht von den Schicksals-Göttern. Doch in der weiten Welt existierte immer jemand, der stärker war und wenn sich dieser jemand nicht mit den Plänen für sein Schicksal zufrieden gab, konnte das durchaus zu mehr Arbeit und mittelgroßen Katastrophen führen._

_Als die Schicksals-Göttin der Mittleren Galaxie um Hilfe bat, wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie mit dieser vermeintlichen Unterstützung auch ihren größten Widersacher erschaffen würde. Und die Ordnung, wie sie Jahrmillionen lang existiert hatte, begann auf einmal zu bröckeln._


End file.
